Once In A Lifetime Opportunity
by Katherine997
Summary: Katherine Williams, is Rory's little sister and Amy's best friend. Katherine and Rory never thought that Amy's raggedy Doctor exists. At least the world almost came to an end. Then a man with a blue box turned up and saved the world. After a while, The Doctor returned the day before the wedding of Rory and Amy. He took Amy and Katherine to constant adventures.
1. Ch 1 - The Doctor

Katherine's phone ring. Katherine got in her room, with a towel wrapped around her body after she showered. She picked the phone up and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" Katherine asked. " _Hi, Kat. You awake?_ " Rory asked.

"Yeah. What's up?" Katherine asked her big brother. " _I need you to come down to the hospital and pick me up_ ," He replied. Katherine looked at the clock, "You don't finish work until 12 and it's half eight," She stated. " _I will explain later. Can you pick me up?_ " He asked. "I'll be there in 20 minutes," She said and hung up. She got dressed and grabbed her car keys, and headed out the door.

Katherine drove down the hospital and saw Rory stood outside in his nurses uniform. "Hey," Katherine called. Rory saw her and he climbed in the passenger sear, and they drove off. "So, what happened?" Katherine asked.

Rory sighed, "The coma patients were talking," He said. "What?" Katherine asked with a frown. "They kept asking for 'The Doctor'. When I mentioned that they were walking around the town, they told me to take the day off," Rory said.

Katherine giggled slightly and shook her head. Rory looked at his sister, "How are you and John?" He asked. "Um . . . Why are you asking?" Katherine asked. He shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't see him in the house a while now," He said. She sighed, "I broke up with him," She said. "Why?" Rory asked but she didn't answered, so he dropped the topic.

Rory slowly leaned forwards and switched the radio on. They both frowned when a voice came out from it, " _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated_."

"What is that?" Katherine asked. Rory tried to change it, but it stuck on the same message. Rory shrugged, "I don't know," He admitted. They pulled into the coffee shop and they climbed out of the car.

Suddenly the sun began to burn a bright orange color. "What is that?" Katherine asked. "Look it's him! The coma patient," Rory said, pointing at a man with a dog. He pulled out his phone and immediately took pictures as Katherine frowned.

"That's not possible," She said. "I've been looking at them, and they haven't left their beds," Rory informed. He continued to take pictures of the man, who stood glaring at the sun with his dog sitting by his side.

Then Katherine saw Amy and a man running towards them. "Amy!" Katherine called with a smile. The man had dark brown hair flopping down into his eyes, and his blue shirt was slightly ripped, along with his brown tie.

The man grabbed Rory's phone as Amy put an arm around Katherine. The man turned to Rory, "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" He asked. "What?" Katherine asked. "This is Rory, he's a friend," Amy said. "Boyfriend," Rory said. "Boyfriend," Amy said with a smile and Katherine smiled.

"Man and dog. Why?" The man asked. Katherine frowned; She recognizing him from somewhere. "Oh my God, it's him," Rory said. "Just answer his question, please," Amy said. "It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor," Rory said.

Katherine's eyes grew wide as it clicked in her mind. The Doctor was here. But he wasn't real, he was something Amy made when they were young. _He wasn't real - Was he?_ Katherine thought.

"Yeah, he came back," Amy said. "But he was a story. He was a game," Rory insisted. The Doctor grabbed Rory by the shirt, "Man and dog. Why? Tell me now," He demanded. "Sorry. Because he can't be there," Rory said, "Because he's -"

"In a hospital, in a coma."

Both Amy and Katherine stared at both men as they spoke at the same time. Rory nodded slowly in shock, "Yeah," He confirmed. The Doctor grinned and let go of Rory's shirt, and grabbed onto his shoulders, "Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind."

The man barked at them and The Doctor looked at him. "Prisoner Zero," He said. "Wait, like the one that was mentioned on the radio?" Katherine asked and Amy nodded. There was a sudden rumbling sound and Katherine, Amy and Rory looked up to see a large crystal like thing coming down from the sky, a large blue eyeball in the center, scanning their surrounding.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver," The Doctor said. He hold up a small slightly burnt sliver thing up in the air, the blue section lighting up as it began to release a high pitched sound.

Suddenly everything sprang to life. A car alarms go off and a poor woman's mobility scooter zoom off down the road. A fire engine goes past on its own, two tone blaring. Katherine grabbed Rory's arm and looked at him. "This is crazy. It's not normal," She said.

"When Amy's stories normal?" Rory asked. Katherine sighed and looked back at The Doctor. "I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" The Doctor asked. He bowled up a red telephone box, then the small screwdriver exploded to, falling to the floor. "No, no! No, don't do that!" The Doctor said.

"Look, it's going," Rory said. "No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is," The Doctor said as the ship flew away into the air. Disappearing. Katherine turned back to Prisoner Zero, who was grinning at her. Then he melted down the brain. "Doctor, he's gone," Katherine said.

The Doctor looked back to where Prisoner Zero was. "What do we do now?" Katherine asked. "It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!" The Doctor snapped, and hit his own head.

"So that thing, that hid in my house for 12 years?" Amy asked. Katherine looked at Amy with her eyes wide. "That was in your house?" She asked. "Long story, Kat," Amy said. "Well, 17 minutes till what?" Katherine asked. "Till the end of the world," The Doctor replied.

"How come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!" Amy said. "They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am," The Doctor explained.

"What's he on about?" Rory asked Amy and Katherine. The Doctor snapped his head towards him, "Nurse boy, give me your phone," He ordered. "How can he be real? He was never real," Rory said.

"Phone. Now. Give me," The Doctor said, taking Rory's phone and looking through the pictures of the coma patients that Rory had seen walking around town. "He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him," Rory said.

"These photos, they're are all coma patients?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah," Rory said. "No, they're all the multiform. 8 comas, 8 disguises for Prisoner Zero," The Doctor said. "He had a dog, though," Katherine noted.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog," The Doctor explained before turning to them, "Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one."

Rory's face dropped, "Thanks," He said sarcastically. "Jeff," Amy said. "Oh, thanks," Rory said and Katherine giggled a little. "He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done," The Doctor ordered before pointing at Katherine, "You, you're with me."

"But -"

"No but's," He cut her off, "Come on then we haven't got all day." He grabbed Katherine's arm and ran off towards Jeff's house.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked. "Why are you asking?" Katherine asked. "I'm working with you. Might as well have your name," The Doctor said. "Katherine," She replied. "Katherine what?" The Doctor asked.

"Katherine Williams. I'm Rory's little sister," Katherine replied. The Doctor frowned and looked at her. "You're nurse boy's sister?" He asked and she nodded. They got in Jeff's house and rushed into the living room. "Katherine, dear, lovely to see you," Mrs. Angelo said.

Katherine smiled, "Hello Mrs. Angelo," She said. The Doctor immediately ran upstairs and into Jeff's room. Katherine rolled her eyes, "Sorry about him," She said before running upstairs and into Jeff's room. "Hello. Laptop. Give me," The Doctor said.

"No, no, no, no, wait," Jeff said. "It's fine. Give it here," The Doctor said. "Hang on!" Jeff said as The Doctor took the laptop and sat on Jeff's bed. "Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff," The Doctor said, making Katherine frown. She leaned forwards to look but The Doctor pulled the screen away so she couldn't, "Not for you eyes."

Then his fingers began tapping away at the key board, barley blinking at the computer screen. "So what are you doing?" Katherine asked as she sat down on the bed, facing The Doctor as he typed away.

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need?" The Doctor asked. "A therapist?" Katherine asked. The Doctor chuckled before looking at her, "Me," He replied and looked back the screen.

"Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore," The Doctor said. "I like Patrick Moore," Mrs. Angelo said and Katherine smiled. "I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil," The Doctor said and Katherine giggled slightly.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that," Jeff said. "Can't I?" The Doctor asked sarcastically. Then six faces come up on the screen, all labelled as above plus ESA and CSIRO. The Doctor showed them a piece of paper.

" _Who are you?_ " Patrick Moore asked. " _This is a secure call, what are you doing here?_ " A man asked. The Doctor immediately went back to typing, "Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this," He said, still typing away. " _It's here too, I'm getting it_ ," Patrick Moore said.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention," The Doctor said, immediately taking out Rory's phone from his pocket and began to type quickly.

" _Sir, what are you doing?_ "

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone?" The Doctor asked and he looked at Katherine. She frowned and shook her head. "Don't look at me like that," She said.

The Doctor laughed as he continued to type, "Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, Myspac -"

"Not Myspace, it's awful," Katherine cut him off. The Doctor nodded and turned back to the screen, "No Myspace. She doesn't like it," He said. Katherine smiled as she watched the 6 people on the screen nodding their heads.

"Now, any questions?" The Doctor asked. " _Who's your lady friend?_ " Patrick Moore asked. Katherine frowned as she looked at The Doctor. "Patrick, behave," The Doctor said and Katherine smiled.

" _What does this virus do?_ " The man asked. "It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the Wi-Fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain," The Doctor said and waited for a moment before glancing at Jeff as he whispered, "Jeff, you're my best man."

"You what?" Jeff asked. "Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world," The Doctor said. "Why me?" Jeff asked.

"It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go," The Doctor said. He jumped to his feet and pulled Katherine up with him, and they ran out. The Doctor poked his head around the door, "Oh, and delete your internet history," He said. Katherine laughed and The Doctor pulled her outside with him as they ran towards the hospital.


	2. Ch 2 - Adventure

Katherine and The Doctor ran out of Jeff's house. "What now?" Katherine asked. The Doctor looked around, "Vehicle!" He yelled and he ran towards a fire truck. "What? Doctor!" Katherine called and she ran after him. "Doctor, you can't steal it."

"Yes I can," The Doctor said as he climbed into the driver seat. Katherine jumped into the passenger seat and they quickly drove off down the road. Rory's phone rang and The Doctor answered, and put it on speakerphone.

" _Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through_ ," Amy said. "Look in the mirror," The Doctor said. " _What did he say?_ " Rory asked. " _Look in the mirror. Ha ha! Uniform. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car_ ," Amy said. "Don't worry, Katherine and I commandeered a vehicle," The Doctor said and hung up.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "You can't just steal a fire truck," She said. "Well, isn't that what we did?" The Doctor asked. "No, _you_ did. I didn't," Katherine said. "You're in the truck too," The Doctor pointed out. Katherine shook her head, "Because there was no way I was walking to the hospital -"

"Then stop complaining," He cut her off. "I'm not complaining!" Katherine snapped. Rory's phone rang again and The Doctor answered, and put it on speakerphone. "Are you in?" The Doctor asked.

" _Yep. But so's Prisoner Zero_ ," Amy said. "You need to get out of there," Katherine said. There was another woman's voice on the other end of the line. " _Oh, my God!_ " Rory said. "Amy? Amy, what's happening? Amy, talk to me!" The Doctor said.

" _We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in_ ," Amy said. "Which window are you?" The Doctor asked. " _What, sorry?_ " Amy asked. "Which window?" The Doctor repeated. " _First floor, on the left, fourth from the end_ ," Amy replied and The Doctor hung up.

"Don't tell me you're going to get in through the window," Katherine said. "No. _We_ going to get in through the window," The Doctor said with a grin. Katherine rolled her eyes but had a small smile on her face.

"Okay, text Amy and tell her to duck," The Doctor said as he throw Rory's phone to Katherine. She groaned and shook her head as she sent the message.

The Doctor drove the ladder through the window and clime up the ladder, quickly followed by Katherine.

"Right! Hello. Are we late? No, three minutes to go. So still time," The Doctor said. "Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero as Katherine grabbed Rory's arm. "Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies," The Doctor said. "The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire," Prisoner Zero said.

"Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave," The Doctor said. "I did not open the crack," Prisoner Zero said. "Somebody did," The Doctor said. "The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from?" Prisoner Zero asked. The Doctor just glared at it. "You don't, do you?" Prisoner Zero said.

"The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know," Prisoner Zero said with a child's voice. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall," It said, with a normal voice again.

Suddenly, there was a click of a clock and The Doctor grin. "And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" The Doctor said. The clock say 0:00.

"Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here," The Doctor said.

There was a bright light outside. "Oh! And I think they just found us!" The Doctor said. "The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me," Prisoner Zero said.

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no Screwdriver, 2 minutes to spare. Who da man? Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine," The Doctor said.

"Then I shall take a new form," Prisoner Zero said. "Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link," The Doctor said. "And I've had years," Prisoner Zero said and suddenly, Amy collapsed.

Katherine gasped and kneeled down beside her with Rory and The Doctor. "Amy! Amy wake up!" Katherine said as she shook her. "Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake," The Doctor said. "Doctor," Rory said.

Prisoner Zero had transformed into a gangly man with a ripped shirt and floppy hair. The Doctor frowned and stood up. "Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" He asked. Katherine frowned at The Doctor as stood up. "It's you," She said. The Doctor looked at Katherine. "Me? Is that what I look like?" He asked. Rory stood up. "You don't know?" He asked.

"Busy day. Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?" The Doctor asked. A little girl come from around a curtain and hold the duplicate's hand. "I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been," It said.

Katherine frowned and thought hard. Her eyes grow wide. "Doctor, she can hear you," Katherine said. The Doctor immediately ran to sit beside Amy, "Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw."

"No. No. No!" It said. Prisoner Zero turned back into a snake like with razor sharp teeth and small slit eyes. The Doctor stood up. "Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself," He said. "Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained."

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall," Prisoner Zero said. Then it disappeared in a rush of wind. "The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over," Rory said. Then Amy wake up. "Amy," Katherine said with a smile and hugged her tightly, and Amy hugged back. "Are you okay? Are you with us?" Rory asked Amy. "What happened?" Amy asked as Katherine let go. "He did it. The Doctor did it," Rory said. "No, I didn't," The Doctor said as he dialed number in Rory's phone.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked. "Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance," The Doctor said. "About what?" Rory asked. "The bill," The Doctor replied. Rory was about to say something but cut off.

"Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now," The Doctor said and hung up. "Okay, now I've done it." He threw the phone back to Rory and walked out. Katherine and Amy followed him "Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory asked as he followed.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Katherine asked. "The roof. No, hang on," The Doctor said. They walked to the Doctor's locker room. "What's in here?" Amy asked. "I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt," The Doctor said, throwing shirts to Rory, who was catching them in the air. "To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show."

Katherine smiled as she watching him began undress in front of them. "You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, Kat, he's taking his clothes off," Rory said. "Turn your back if it embarrasses you," The Doctor said.

Rory turned his back but Katherine and Amy stayed facing forwards with a smile. "Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know," Rory said. "Amy are you not turning your back?"

"No," Amy said. "Kat?" Rory asked. "Not a chance," Katherine said. Rory groaned and he shook his head as he continued to stare at the wall.

In the roof, The Doctor walked out in a new shirt with several ties draped around his neck. Katherine, Amy and Rory followed him out. The Atraxi was hovering overhead. "But they were leaving," Katherine said. "Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now," The Doctor said.

The eyeball dropped onto the roof and scanned The Doctor. "You are not of this world," The Atraxi said. "No, but I've put a lot of work into it," The Doctor said. He looked at his selection of ties. "Oh, hmm, I don't know. Katherine, what do you think?" The Doctor asked as he turned around to look at Katherine with a tie. "Nahh, I don't like it," Katherine said. The Doctor nodded and throw the tie to Rory before he turned back to the Atraxi.

"Is this world important?" The Atraxi asked. "Important? What's that mean, important? 6 billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" The Doctor asked.

There was a projection of the world between them. "No," The Atraxi said. "Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The Doctor asked. "No," The Atraxi said. "Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many," The Doctor said, "And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?"

A run through of all the previous Doctors, then this Doctor stepped through the projection with a jacket and bow tie. "Hello. I'm The Doctor. Basically, run," The Doctor said. The eyeball zoom back to its ship and leave very fast. There is a brief materialization sound, then The Doctor takes a glowing key out of his new jacket pocket. "You did it," Katherine whispered. The Doctor suddenly ran past her and they all ran after him.

The trio ran to Amy's house to see the blue box disappeared into thin air. "He's gone," Amy whispered sadly, staring at where the box was. Katherine sighed and she walked over to her. She rubbed Amy's back, "Oh well, back to normal now," She joked. Amy chuckled slightly and Katherine took her hand, and the trio walked into Amy's house.

...

2 years after

Katherine walked up to Amy's house in the night. She walked in the house, "Amy. I'm here!" She called and Amy ran over. "Kat!" She said as she hugged Katherine tightly. Katherine giggled, "Hey," She said.

"I'm so happy you came. Thank you, you're the best friend ever!" Amy said as she let go. Katherine giggled, "No problem. You marrying my brother tomorrow, it's OK that you nervous," She said. Amy smiled and she took Katherine's hand, and pulled her to the kitchen. Amy poured her and Katherine a glass of wine.

"Are you and John got back together?" Amy asked. "He goes on saying to me that he wants us together again. 2 years. Every day. I don't know what to think," Katherine confessed. Amy sighed, "He didn't get the message?" She asked, annoyed by him. "What do you think I should do?" Katherine asked. Amy took her hand and squeezed it, "Do you still have feelings for him?" She asked. "I . . . I don't know," Katherine confessed.

Amy nodded and she was about to say something but was cut off by a sound outside. "What was that?" Katherine asked. Amy shrugged and they both walked outside the backyard.

Katherine's eyes grow wide as she saw The Doctor and the blue box. "Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new TARDIS. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now," The Doctor said and smiled at Katherine, "Katherine! Lovely to see you again, dear."

"It's you. You came back," Katherine breathed out. "Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?" The Doctor asked. "And you kept the clothes," Amy said as she and Katherine walked closer to him. "Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes," The Doctor said.

"Including the bow tie," Amy said. "Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool," The Doctor said. "So what do you two think?" The Doctor asked. "About what?" Katherine asked. "Other planets. Want to check some out?" He asked them. "What does that mean?" Amy asked. "It means. Well, it means come with me. Both of you," He said, looking between Amy and Katherine. "Where?" Amy asked. "Wherever you like," The Doctor said.

"All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero," Amy said. "Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more," The Doctor said. "Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff," Amy said. The Doctor smiled. "That was 2 years ago," Katherine said. The Doctor's smile fall. "Oh. Oops," The Doctor said. "Yeah," Amy said.

"So that's -"

"14 years!" Amy snapped. "14 years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough," The Doctor said. "When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library," Amy said.

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?" The Doctor asked. "No," Amy said. "You wanted to come 14 years ago," The Doctor pointed out. "I grew up," Amy shot back. "Don't worry. I'll soon fix that," The Doctor said with a smile. He nsapped his fingers and the TARDIS' doors opened.

Amy's eyes grew wide but Katherine took a step back. "Oh my god," Amy whispered. She looked back at Katherine, "Kat, you have to see this," She said. Katherine shook her head a bit, "I'm fine."

Amy grabbed her hand and pulled her to the TARDIS, and The Doctor followed behind. Katherine's eyes grew wide. "Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all," The Doctor said with a smile. "It's bigger on the inside," Katherine said.

"Yep," The Doctor said with a smile, "So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will where do you two want to start?"

"Can you get us back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asked. "It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?" The Doctor asked. Katherine was about to answer but Amy spoke up, "Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff."

Katherine looked at her with wide eyes. "All right, then. Back in time for stuff," The Doctor said. A Sonic Screwdriver rised from a slot in the console. "Oh! A new one! Lovely," The Doctor said. "Why us?" Amy asked. "Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"No, seriously. You are asking us to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why us?" Amy asked. "I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?" The Doctor asked. "People always have a reason," Katherine said. "Do I look like people?" The Doctor asked. "Yes," Katherine said.

"Been knocking around on my own for a while. My choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time. It's giving me earache," The Doctor said. "You're lonely. That's it? Just that?" Amy asked. "Just that. Promise," The Doctor said. "Okay," Amy said. "So, are you two okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know," The Doctor said. "We fine," Katherine said quietly. "I thought, well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box," Amy said.

"Amy Pond and Katherine Williams, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your lifes may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box," The Doctor said. Amy smiled but Katherine remained silent. "Ha ha! Yeah. Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything," The Doctor said with a big smile and he set the TARDIS in flight.


	3. Ch 3 - Hello Mandy

Amy was floating in space and The Doctor hold on to her ankle from the open door of the TARDIS. After a while The Doctor pulled her down. "Now do you believe me?" The Doctor asked. "Okay, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! What are we breathing?" Amy asked.

"I've extended the air shell. We're fine," The Doctor replied. "Now that's interesting. Twenty ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations."

He ran back to the console and the doors closed. Katherine's face was blank expression. She was still trying to figure out what The Doctor was doing. He was taking them to see the stars. But Amy didn't mention that she was getting married in the morning or that she was engaged at all. Maybe if she had said that he would take her back home? Or maybe he'd keep a hold of her to delay the further marriage. Whatever it was Katherine wouldn't trust him.

"Kat?" Amy called. "Yeah?" Katherine asked. She turned around to see Amy wasn't here. She slowly walked towards the doors and peaked out, seeing Amy holding onto the top of the TARDIS, looking at Katherine with wide eyes. "How did you get there?" Katherine asked. "The Doctor closed the doors. A little help please?" Amy asked.

Katherine reached up, attempting to grab her. She missed and began to float up too. She quickly grabbed onto the door. "Great," Katherine said sarcastically. Amy giggled and trying to poke her head back in to speak to The Doctor. "Doctor?" She called.

"Isn't that amazing?" The Doctor asked. "Doctor!" Amy and Katherine yelled. The Doctor stopped and walked to the doors. "Help," Amy said. The Doctor pulled up both down and shut the doors.

"This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home," The Doctor said. Katherine sighed, sitting back down and watching Amy and The Doctor. "Can we go out and see?" Amy asked.

The Doctor nodded, before turning to face Katherine and Amy. "But first, there's a thing. An important thing. In fact, Thing One. We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets," The Doctor said, grinning at the both of them. Katherine kept her face straight as she got to her feet.

The Doctor looked back at the screen. "Ooo, that's interesting," He said. There was a small girl crying on a bench, silently sobbing into her own chest.

Katherine quietly slipped outside, walking towards the small girl. "Hello," Katherine said softly as she sat down beside her. The girl looked up at Katherine with tears streaming down her face. "W-Who are you?" The girl asked, her voice was small and quiet.

"I'm Katherine. What's your name?" Katherine asked. "Mandy," The girl replied. Katherine smiled at her as Mandy eyed her up and down, cautiously edging closer. "What's wrong honey?" Katherine asked softly.

"It's my brother," Mandy said as fresh tears falling and Katherine wrapped her arms around Mandy's shoulders. "What about him sweetie?" Katherine asked but Mandy stayed silent. She pulled herself to Katherine's chest and crying into her chest while Katherine stroked her hair.

Suddenly The Doctor was beside Mandy and her head snapped up and looked at him. "Are you alright?" The Doctor asked with a soft and kind voice. Mandy stayed silent and gave Katherine one last look before she ran off.

Katherine shook her head as she glaring at The Doctor. "Are you kidding me? I was actually getting through her," Katherine said.

"I was trying to he -"

"She was scared," Katherine cut him off, "And you suddenly appearing beside her didn't help." She fold her arms across her chest as Amy walked towards them. "We in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future. We been dead for centuries," Amy said.

Katherine laughed and shook her head. "That's a cheery thought," She said as she got up to her feet. "Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?" The Doctor asked. Katherine frowned and looked around, "Says the man who thinks it's completely normal that England is floating on a ship," She said. The Doctor looked at her, "It is for me."

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. "Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?" The Doctor asked. "Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles," Amy said. "Says the girl in the nightie," the Doctor said and the realization hit Amy and her face dropped. "I'm in my nightie," She said. Katherine giggled and Amy playfully hit her arm.

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look. Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me," The Doctor said. He grabbed a glass of water and placed it on the floor. "What are you doing?" The man asked. The Doctor looked at the glass for a moment and then returned it to the table. "Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish."

Katherine rolled her eyes as The Doctor walked back to her and Amy. He looked at Katherine, "What?" He asked. "Out of all the excuses you could come up with, you go with a escaped fish?" Katherine asked. "It could happen. So, what do you guys think?" The Doctor asked. "There is no engine," Katherine said. The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes, "How did you know?"

"I spend my time with . . ." Katherine trailed off. Amy looked at her and took her hand. "A friend. Who was a mechanic. You spend much time with someone, you pick up a few traits," Katherine said. The Doctor frowned as he looked at her for a moment before he nodded and looked away, "And the girl that was crying?"

"What about her?" Amy asked. "Crying silently. I mean, children cry because they want attention, because they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that. Hundreds of parents walking past who spot her and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state," The Doctor said.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked about Mandy. "Deck 207. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A," The Doctor said, "You're looking for -"

"Mandy," Katherine cut The Doctor off.

"Mandy _Tanner_ ," He said. Katherine and Amy frowned at The Doctor. "Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere," He said as he gave Katherine a colourful wallet.

"But they're just things," Amy said. "They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Look. Ask Mandy, why are people scared of the things in the booths?" The Doctor said.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked. "What I always do. Stay out of trouble. Badly," The Doctor said and then he walked away. "So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?" Amy asked. The Doctor smiled a little, "Yes." With that he walked away. Katherine sighed and turned to Amy. "Come on, we better go and find her," Amy said and Katherine followed her.

Katherine and Amy walked to the Deck 207. "How can you trust him?" Katherine asked. "Don't you?" Amy asked. "No," Katherine said. "Why not?" Amy asked. Katherine sighed, "He saves the world _2 years ago_ , comes back into your life and you just walked into his snog box and fly off into the sky."

"I don't. I've been waiting for years to go," Amy said. "He's annoying obnoxious and he's nothing but a-know-it-all," Katherine said. Amy giggled and shook her head. "Why are you following me?" A voice asked from behind them. Katherine turned to see Mandy stood there with her eyes red and puffy. Her eyes fixated on Katherine. "You dropped this, sweetie," Katherine said, passing her the small wallet which Mandy took from her gently.

"Only when your friend kept bumping into me," Mandy said as she still looking at Katherine. "What's that?" Amy asked, pointing to a stripy tent which was covering something up, a 'KEEP OUT' sign placed across the opening. "There's a hole. We have to go back," Mandy said. Katherine frowned and walked over to her. She placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong Mandy?"

"N-Nothing," Mandy said, slowly backing away as Amy sat down in front of the lock and pulling a pin out from her hair and beginning to pick the lock. "Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps," Mandy said as she grabbed onto Katherine in fear. "Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a keep out sign. Kat will tell you that," Amy said.

"Yeah," Katherine said. Amy giggled as she shook her head. "What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" Amy asked. "Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it," Mandy said.

"About what sweetie?" Katherine asked as she gently rubbing Mandy's shoulder. "Below," Mandy replied. "And because you're not supposed to, you don't?" Amy asked. "You sound Scottish," Mandy said to Amy. "I am Scottish. What's wrong with that? Scotland's got to be here somewhere," Amy said. "No. They wanted their own ship," Mandy said. "Oh, old habits never die," Katherine said. Amy laughed and then she got into the lock. "Hey, hey. Result!" She said, throwing it to the floor.

Amy opened up the flap and walked inside. "No, don't!" Mandy said and she grabbed Katherine in fear. Katherine looked at where Amy walked in. "Amy, you really shouldn't. You don't know what's in there," Katherine said. "So what? I want to find out," Amy said. "Amy don't it's scaring her," Katherine said as she gently hold Mandy as the little girl watched where Amy had font onto in complete fear.

"Katherine get her out," Mandy pleaded. Katherine sighed, holding onto Mandy. "She'll be out in a moment sweetie, don't worry," Katherine said.

Suddenly, there was a clatter from inside the tent and Amy screamed. Mandy tore away from Katherine and tried to pull her away as Katherine turned to get Amy.

Suddenly them and the tent were surrounded by hooded man. Katherine quickly turned to Mandy. "Run," She said. Mandy nodded and quickly ran away. Before Katherine could follow, the hooded men grabbed Katherine and she felt something inject itself into her skin. It make her eyes grow heavy as her head dropped. She fall into a deep sleep.


	4. Ch 4 - Meeting Liz Ten

Katherine woke up in a chair in front of four screens and two large buttons labelled Forget and Protest. Katherine see a large man in a booth beside her, grinning the childish grin which creped her out.

" _Welcome to voting cubicle three thirty C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognizes the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll_ ," A voice said.

"Name: Katherine Williams . . .

Age: 1205 . . .

Species: Human . . .

Marital status: Unknown . . ."

" _You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest. or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just one percent of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the Forget button. All the information I'm about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls_."

Katherine frowned before suddenly it flashed through Katherine's mind. Images flashed within second Katherine pressed her hand down on the forget button without thinking twice, and everything was wiped from her mind within seconds. A tear slipped down her cheek. The door opened and she immediately ran out, panting slightly as she placed her head in her hands. Katherine had no idea what she had just done. But all she knew is whatever she saw, she didn't like it and she never wanted to see it again.

Suddenly, Katherine heard footsteps nearby. "Katherine!" Mandy called. Katherine looked over and see Mandy running towards her. She hugged Katherine tightly. Katherine smiled and hugged her back. Then she saw a woman in a red cloak walking up, quickly followed by Amy and The Doctor. They both were covered in smelly gunk. "You two stink," Katherine said and Amy grinned. "Thanks," Amy said and Katherine smirked.

"You must be Katherine. Mandy was worried more about you. I'm Liz. Liz Ten," The woman introduced. Katherine smiled, "Nice to meet you," She said and Liz smiled. "Come on," Liz said.

She led them back through corridors and into a large bedroom with glasses of water on the floor. "Why all the glasses?" The Doctor asked. "To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what," Liz said.

Mandy gently squeezed Katherine's hand and Katherine smiled as she squeezing it back. "Thanks for worrying about me," Katherine whispered. "You're very nice. I don't want you to get hurt," Mandy whispered. Katherine smiled and looked back at Liz and The Doctor. "How old were you when you came to the throne?" The Doctor asked as he still studying Liz's mask. "40. Why?" Liz asked. "What, you're 50 now? No way," Amy said.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps," Liz said. "And you always wear this in public?" The Doctor asked. "Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting," Liz said. "Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face," The Doctor said. "Yeah? So what?" Liz asked. "Oh, Liz. So everything," The Doctor said.

Suddenly, a division of Winders enters. "What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" Liz asked. "Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now," A man said. "Why would I do that?" Liz asked. The mans heads turned to become a Scowlers. "How can they be Smilers?" Amy asked. "Half Smiler, half human," The Doctor said. "Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?" Liz asked.

"The highest authority, Ma'am," The man said. "I am the highest authority," Liz snapped. "Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am," The man said. "Where?" Liz asked. "The Tower, Ma'am," The man replied.

They all walked to the Tower. Katherine, Amy and Mandy looked through a grating, where the tentacles were flailing. "Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked. "The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon," The Doctor said. "Ma'am," A man said. "Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do," Liz said. "There's children down here. What's all that about?" The Doctor asked as kids walked by.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky," Hawthorne said. "Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle," The Doctor said.

The top of a pulsating brain was visible in the middle of the room, with giant electrodes pointing down at it. "What's that?" Liz asked. "Well, like I say, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly," The Doctor said. "Or?" Liz asked. "Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button," The Doctor said. "I don't understand," Liz said.

"Don't you? Try to. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear," The Doctor said. The Doctor sonics a tentacle. They hear a screaming sound. "Stop it," Liz said and The Doctor stopped.

Liz looked at Hawthorne. "Who did this?" Liz asked. "We act on instructions from the highest authority," Hawthorne said. "I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?" Liz asked. "Liz. Your mask," The Doctor said. "What about my mask?" Liz asked. "Look at it," The Doctor said as he throw the make to Liz and she caught it. "It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say," The Doctor said. "Yeah? It's an antique. So?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not 50. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign," The Doctor said. "Nah, it's 10 years. I've been on this throne 10 years." Liz said. "10 years. And the same 10 years, over and over again, always leading you here," The Doctor said as he grabbed Liz hand and they all followed him. They saw two buttons; Forget and Abdicate.

Liz slowly looked at Hawthorne. "What have you done?" She asked. "Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us," Hawthorne said and he turn on a TV.

Liz on the screen spoke, " _If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision_."

"I voted for this. Why would I do that?" Katherine asked. "Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know," The Doctor said. "I don't even remember doing it," Katherine said. "You did it. That's what counts," The Doctor said. "Hold on a minute, so did Amy," Katherine said.

"I found her before I found you so -"

"So what?" Katherine cut him off, "This isn't my fault."

"It doesn't matter. When I'm done here, you're going home," The Doctor said. "Doctor!" Amy said. Katherine glared at The Doctor, her eyes growing colder and colder by the second, "Fine by me."

"Kat," Amy started. "Is that how it works with you?" Katherine snapped, "We make one mistake and we're sent home? I can't even remember doing it -"

"Yeah, I know," The Doctor cut her off, "You're only human."

"And is that so bad? Why did you took us if were such a burden?" Katherine snapped. The Doctor's eyes grew cold and he ignored her. "What are you doing?" Liz asked quietly. "The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it," The Doctor said.

"That'll be like killing it," Amy said. "Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor any more," The Doctor said.

"There must be something we can do, some other way," Liz said. "Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" The Doctor yelled.


	5. Ch 5 - Saving The Last Of Its Kind

Katherine, Amy and Mandy were sitting as they watched The Doctor adjusts the machinery. Then kids walked in. "Timmy!" Mandy yelled and ran over to a small boy. Katherine sighed and Amy looked at her. "I'm sure The Doctor didn't mean it," Amy said, "I know he'll take you -"

"I don't want to go with him, Amy," Katherine cut her off, "We hate each other. It's clear. And there is no way I'm stay with someone that I don't like."

"Well, just so you know, he was really worried about you when he found just me," Amy insisted, "I think he was scared that the worst -"

"The worst thing is being with him," Katherine cut Amy off again. Amy sighed sadly and Katherine turned away, and watched Mandy stroked the tentacle. Katherine frowned and suddenly, something floated around in her mind;

' _Our children screamed. It came, like a miracle._ '

' _It won't eat the children_.'

' _The children screamed, then it came. It's the last of its kind_.'

Katherine's eyes grew wide and she got up, and ran over to Liz. "Sorry, Your Majesty. Going to need a hand," She said before she dragged Liz to the voting buttons. "Katherine, no!" The Doctor yelled.

Katherine pushed Liz's hand down on the Abdicate button. The Whale roar and the Starship UK shakes briefly. "What have you done?" The Doctor asked. "Nothing," Katherine said with a smile. "We've increased speed," Hawthorne said. "Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help," Katherine said. "It's still here. I don't understand," Liz said.

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then?" Katherine asked, "If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." She glanced at The Doctor, who was looking at her already, almost thankfully.

... ...

"Liz said there will be no more secrets on Starship UK," Katherine said as she walked over to Amy and The Doctor. "You are amazing," Amy said. Katherine smiled as they both hugged. "I try my best," Katherine said and Amy giggled.

The Doctor turned to Katherine, "You could have killed everyone on this ship," He said. "And you could have killed a Star Whale," Katherine said and then smirked, "I'm still trying to decide which decision was better."

The Doctor chuckled and gave Katherine a small smile as he nodded a little. Katherine sighed, "So, are you taking me home?" She asked. Before The Doctor could say something, Amy linked her arm with Katherine's and looked at The Doctor, "If she's going, I'm going," Amy said.

Katherine looked a little surprised. She didn't think Amy would give up traveling with The Doctor if Katherine wouldn't come with them. The Doctor looked at Katherine, "You don't need to worry about it. She's not leaving," He said to Amy as he still looking at Katherine.

Katherine looked at him as Amy smiled. "Good," She said and dragged Katherine with her to the TARDIS, The Doctor following behind as he smiled.

There was a phone ringing inside the TARDIS. "Is that a phone ringing?" Katherine asked. The three walked in the TARDIS. "People phone you?" Amy asked. "Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" The Doctor asked. Amy answered the trim phone on the console. "Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously, who? Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?" Amy asked.

"Which Prime Minister?" The Doctor asked. "Er, which Prime Minister? The British one," Amy replied. "Which British one?" The Doctor asked. "Which British one? Winston Churchill for you," Amy said. "Oh!" The Doctor said and grabbed the phone from Amy. "Hello, dear. What's up? Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister, we're on our way," The Doctor said and hung up. He smiled at Katherine and Amy. Katherine giggled as Amy smiled. The TARDIS dematerializes.


	6. AN

I don't know why, but I didn't like the episode 'Victory of the Daleks', so I'm going to skipped it. I hope it's ok.


	7. Ch 6 - River Song and Rebekah Brenner

Katherine, The Doctor and Amy were in a Museum, "Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums," The Doctor said as they looked around. "Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship? Churchill's bunker? You promised me and Kat a planet next," Amy said.

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever," The Doctor said. "You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?" Amy asked. "Why are you complaining? Katherine doesn't complaining," The Doctor said and Katherine shrugged. "Wrong. Very wrong. Ooo, one of mine. Also one of mine."

"It's how you keep score," Katherine said and Amy giggled. The Doctor looked at a square box in a case and walked over to at. Katherine and Amy walked over as well. "Oh great, an old box," Amy said sarcastically. "What is it?" Katherine asked about the box.

"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box," The Doctor replied. "What's a Home Box?" Amy asked. "Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data," The Doctor explained.

"So?" Amy asked. "The writing, the graffiti. Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords. There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods," The Doctor said. "What does it say?" Katherine asked. The Doctor was quiet for a moment and then spoke, "Hello, sweetie."

The Doctor took out the box and then an alarm was sounding and guards were chasing The Doctor, Katherine and Amy back to the TARDIS.

"So, we went to the museum to steal from it," Katherine said and Amy smirked. "I'm not stealing if, love. I owned it in the first place," The Doctor said with a grin. He plugged the box into the consol.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy asked. "Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working," The Doctor said. The playback showed a woman winking at the camera. " _The party's over, Doctor Song. Yet still you're on board_ ," A man said.

" _Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination_ ," The woman said. " _Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution_ ," The man said. " _Triple seven five slash three four nine by ten zero twelve slash acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor_ ," The woman said. The Doctor inputs. "What are they?" Katherine asked. "Coordinates," The Doctor replied before he pulled a leaver.

The Doctor ran and he opened the door. The same woman land on top of him. Katherine and Amy frowned. "River," The Doctor mumbled. They both got up and looked out. "Follow that ship," The woman, River said, "They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them. Stay close."

"I'm trying," The Doctor said. "Use the stabilisers," River said. "There aren't any stabilisers," The Doctor said. "The blue switches," River said. "Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue," The Doctor said, annoyed by her. "Yes, they're blue. Look, they're the blue stabilisers," River said.

She presses them and the TARDIS stopped shaking. "See?" River said. "Yeah. Well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers," The Doctor said. Katherine frowned as she looked at The Doctor and River, arguing like a married couple. "Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked. "You call that flying the TARDIS? Ha!" The Doctor said.

"Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side," River said. "Parked us? We haven't landed," The Doctor said. "Of course we've landed. I just landed her," River said. "But, it didn't make the noise," The Doctor said. "What noise?" River asked. "You know, the noise," The Doctor said.

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on," River said. "Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise," The Doctor said as River started to pass him. Her eyes landed at Katherine and she had a big smile. "Hello, River Song," River said. "Katherine Williams," Katherine said. River smiled as she gave her a small bow and walked outside.

"Off we go," The Doctor said. "What are you doing?" Amy asked. "Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go," The Doctor said. "Hang on, is that a planet out there?" Amy asked. "Yes, of course it's a planet," The Doctor said. "You promised us a planet," Katherine said. Amy nodded and The Doctor looked at Katherine. He sighed. "Okay, but five minutes," The Doctor said. "Yes!" Amy said with a big smile. She grabbed Katherine's hand and they ran outside.

They saw another woman and she smiled at River. "You took your time, River," The woman said and River smiled. "Sorry," She said and the woman giggled. Then she looked at Amy for a moment, and then her eyes landed at Katherine and The Doctor. Her eyes grew wide for a few seconds and then she smiled. River looked at them all, "Amy, Katherine, Doctor, allow me to introduce my best friend, Rebekah Brenner," She said with a smile.

Rebekah smiled and gave a small bow. "Hello," She said. Katherine, Amy and The Doctor smiled. "Hey," Katherine said and Rebekah smiled at her.

Then they all looked at the crash spaceship. "What caused it to crash?" Katherine asked. "We don't know," Rebekah said. "The warp engines had a phase shift. No survivors," The Doctor said. Katherine looked at The Doctor, who stood next to her. "How did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum," She said about River. "Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four starliner and sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score," River said.

"I know," Katherine said with a smile. "It's hilarious, isn't it?" River said with a smirk. Katherine, River, Amy and Rebekah giggled. "I'm nobody's taxi service. I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship," The Doctor said. "And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die," River said.

"That's what made it crash?" Katherine asked. River nodded and smiled, pressing the device to her ear. "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, Beka and I saw it land. We at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal," River said. She turned around, "Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon."

The Doctor groaned, but he did it anyway. "Ooo, Doctor, you sonicked her," Amy said. Katherine giggled. "We have a minute. Shall we?" Rebekah asked. The Doctor, Katherine and Amy followed Rebekah and River.

Four small tornadoes kicked up the dust and turn into four soldiers. "Doctor Song, Doctor Brenner. You two promised me an army," A man said. "No, we promised you the equivalent of an army," Rebekah said. "This is The Doctor," River said.

The man shook The Doctor's hand as he spoke to him, "Father Octavian, Sir. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song and Doctor Brenner were helping us with a covert investigation. Has they explained what we're dealing with?"

"Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" Rebekah asked. The Doctor's head shot up, frowning slightly. Katherine and Amy exchanged looks.


	8. Ch 7 - Meeting an Angel

Night had fell and the rest of the troops have arrived with their supplies in a small drop ship, like a container unit. They have set up camp around it. "The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up," Octavian said. "Oh, good," The Doctor said. "Good, sir?" Octavian asked. "Catacombs. Probably dark ones. Dark catacombs. Great," The Doctor said.

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead," Octavian said. "You can stop any time you like," The Doctor said. "Father Octavian?" A soldier called. "Excuse me, sir," Octavian said and walked away. "You're letting people call you sir. You never do that," Amy pointed out. "What is a weeping Angel?" Katherine asked.

"A Weeping Angel is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. Any questions?" The Doctor asked.

"Is River Song your wife? She's Mrs. Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she going to be your wife one day?" Amy asked but The Doctor barely listened to what Amy said.

"Doctor, Father Octavian," River called from the drop module. She has changed into combat fatigues. So as Rebekah. Amy looked at Katherine, "Rebekah looks like you," Amy said. "No she not," Katherine said as they walked with The Doctor over. "Why do they call him Father?" Katherine asked. "He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty first Century. The Church has moved on," The Doctor replied.

A grainy image of a Weeping Angel with its back towards them is on a monitor on the far wall. "What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop," River said. "Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face," The Doctor said. "You've encountered the Angels before?" Octavian asked.

"Once, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving," The Doctor said. "But it's just a statue," Katherine said. "It's a statue when you see it," Rebekah said. "Where did it come from?" The Doctor asked. "Pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time," River said.

"There's a difference between dormant and patient," The Doctor said. "What did you mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Katherine asked. "The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it," Rebekah said.

"It's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism," The Doctor said. "Being a stone?" Amy asked. "Being a stone until you turn your back," The Doctor said.

The Doctor, Rebekah, River and Octavian walked out while Katherine and Amy stayed at the drop module. "The hyperdrive would've split on impact. That whole ship's going to be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms. Deadly to almost any living thing," The Doctor said. "Deadly to an Angel?" Octavian asked. "Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?" The Doctor asked.

"The Aplans. Indigenous life form. They died out four hundred years ago," Rebekah said. "Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists," Octavian said. "You lot, you're everywhere. You're like rabbits. I'll never get done saving you," The Doctor said.

"Sir," Octavian started, "If there is a clear and present danger to the local population -"

"Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load," The Doctor said. "Verger, how are we doing with those explosives?" Octavian asked one of his soldiers as he walked away. "Sweetie, we need you," River called. "Sweetie?" The Doctor repeated. He sighed and walked over to River and Rebekah, Katherine felt her stomach flip as she watched. "Anybody need us? Nobody?" Amy asked.

Katherine sighed, "I don't think we're wanted," She said. She and Amy walked back into the Module and looked at the image of the Angel on the monitor. It's face was raised from his hands and starting to look over its shoulder. "Did that moved?" Katherine asked. "It's can't. It's only on a four second," Amy said.

Katherine and Amy get out. "Doctor Song?" Katherine called and River turned around. "Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?"

"No, just the four seconds," River replied. Katherine and Amy frowned and walked back and the Angel is now looking straight at the viewer, hands completely lowered. The time stamp has moved as far as 00:11:28:04 before jumping back to 00:11:24:23.

When Katherine and Amy looked at the monitor again, it is closer to the camera. The module door closed and locked behind her. Amy tried turning off the monitor, but it come back on again, and again, and again. Katherine moved close to the monitor. "You're just a recording. You can't move," Katherine said. Katherine blinked and the Angel was up close to the camera, but the time stamp is still running through the same four seconds.

Amy grabbed Katherine's arm and pulled Katherine to her. "Doctor?" Amy called. Amy tried to open the door. They both looked up and the Angel's mouth was open. "Doctor! Doctor!" Katherine called.

Katherine and Amy tried to open the door again, together. They looked up again slowly. The image of the angel was inside. "Doctor! It's in the room!" Katherine said. "Katherine! Amy!" The Doctor called. "Doctor!" Katherine called as she and Amy keep looking at the Angel. "Are you all right? What's happening?" The Doctor asked. "It's coming out of the television. The Angel is here," Amy said. "Don't take your eyes off it. Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking," The Doctor said.

"What's wrong?" River asked. "Deadlocked," The Doctor said. "There is no deadlock," Rebekah said. "Don't blink. Don't even blink," The Doctor told the girls.

"Help us!" Amy said. "Can you turn it off? The screen. Turn it off but don't take your eyes off the Angel," The Doctor said. "We not," Katherine said. "Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink," The Doctor said.

"Hold on," Katherine said. She slowly moved across the room and Amy gasped. "No, Kat! Don't go near it!" She said. "Katherine! Don't touch it! Stay away from it!" The Doctor said, panicking by the minute. Katherine grabbed the remote control and turning off but it switching back. "It just keeps switching back on," Amy said.

"Yeah, it's the Angel," The Doctor said. "But it's just a recording," Katherine said. "No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel," The Doctor said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm," River said. "There is no way in. It's not physically possible," The Doctor said.

"Doctor, what's it going to do?" Katherine asked. "Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking," The Doctor said. "Just tell us," Amy said. "Katherine, Amy, not the eyes. Look at the Angel but don't look at the eyes," The Doctor said. "Why?" Amy asked. "Doctor, what?"

"Don't look at the eyes!" The Doctor said. "No, about images. What did you say about images?" Amy asked. "Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel," Rebekah said.

"Okay. One, two, three, four," Katherine said. She pressed pause on the remote just as the tape loop returns to the start. The image turns to static, and The Doctor, Rebekah and River burs in as the monitor turns off.

"I froze it. There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip," Katherine said. The Doctor gave a hug to her and then looked at Amy. "You okay, Pond?" He asked. Amy nodded, "Yep," She said. "That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good," Katherine said with a smile. The Doctor smiled and walked to the television and scan.

"You're brilliant," Rebekah said as she wrapped her arm around Katherine's shoulder. River and Amy nodded with a smile. "So it was here? That was the Angel?" River asked. "That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant," The Doctor said. There was an explosion outside. The Doctor looked outside. "Doctor? We're through," Octavian said.

The Doctor looked back. "Okay, now it starts," The Doctor said and walked out. Katherine and Rebekah followed.


	9. Ch 8 - Spoilers

Everyone climb down a rope ladder into the underground space. "Do we have a gravity globe?" The Doctor asked. "Grav globe," Octavian said. A Cleric gave a globe to The Doctor. "Where are we? What is this?" Amy asked.

"It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead," River replied. "What's that?" Katherine asked. "Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone," The Doctor started and then he kicked the globe into the air, where it illuminates a vast array of mausoleums and statuary. "The perfect hiding place."

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier," Octavian said. "A bit, yeah," The Doctor said. "A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for," Octavian said. "A needle in a haystack," River said. "A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, um, statues. No, yours was fine," The Doctor said.

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?" Octavian asked. "We find it, and hope," The Doctor said. The Doctor started walking and Katherine and Amy followed.

The Doctor, Katherine and Amy started up the terraces. Amy stopped to rub her eye. Katherine looked at her and walked over to her as Amy looked at her hand with a frown. "Amy, you okay?" Katherine asked. Amy looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," She replied. Katherine nodded and Amy walked ahead. Rebekah walked over to Katherine. "So, what's a Maze of the Dead?" Katherine asked her.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. Okay, that was fairly bad," Rebekah said and Katherine smiled. "Can I have you're arm please?" Rebekah asked. Katherine frowned, "Um, why?" She asked as she slowly hold her arm. Rebekah injected her. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Rebekah said. "It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."

"It's okay. So what's he like? In the future, I mean. River is from his future, so I'm guessing you are to," Katherine said. "The Doctor? The Doctor's the Doctor," Rebekah said. "He never really changes. Except for . . . A few things."

"Like?" Katherine asked. "Spoilers," Rebekah said with a smirk. Katherine smiled a little. River and Amy walked over to them. "Are you talking about him?" Amy asked. "Yep," Rebekah said. "Are you marry him? What's he like?" Katherine asked River.

River shook her head and smiled at Katherine. "He trusts his wife more then anyone in this world," River said. Rebekah smiled as she looked at Katherine. "Sorry, what?" The Doctor asked suddenly. "Just talking about you," Katherine said. "I wasn't listening," The Doctor said.

"Ah. The other way up," Katherine said. The Doctor frowned and then noticing he was holding River's portable computer the wrong way. The Doctor turned the portable computer around. "Yeah," The Doctor said. Katherine, Amy, River and Rebekah chuckled. They looked up at the statues.

There was a shots echoed through the chamber. The Doctor, Katherine, Amy, River and Rebekah run back to the main group. A young Cleric has shot up a statue. "Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me," The young man said. "We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Octavian asked.

"No, sir," The young man said. "No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor," Octavian said.

"Oh, leave him along. I'm sure I'd do the same," Katherine said as she walked towards the two. "What's your name?" She asked. "Bob, ma'am," The young man replied.

"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob," The Doctor said. "It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church," Octavian said. "Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?" The Doctor asked. "Doctor," Katherine warned. "What? Am I right?" The Doctor asked and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, sir," Bob said. "Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on," The Doctor said. "We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach," Octavian said.

The Doctor, Katherine, Amy, River and Rebekah walked up ahead. "Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there," Amy said. "Incredible builders, the Aplans," Rebekah said. "Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one," The Doctor said. "You mean you helped him?" Katherine asked.

"No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?" The Doctor asked. "Hang on," River said. "Read it to me," The Doctor said. River pulled out a book and opened it.

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels.''

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb," Amy said. "The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go," River said. "Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time," The Doctor said. "I thought they were all dead?" Katherine asked.

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head," The Doctor said.

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is," River said. "Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Um, no offence, Bishop," The Doctor said. "Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way," Octavian said.

As they all walked, The Doctor, River and Rebekah looked at the statues. "Oh," The Doctor said. They all stopped. The Doctor looked at River and Rebekah, the three of them thought the same thing. "What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Oh no," Rebekah said. "Exactly," The Doctor said. "How could we have not noticed that?" River asked. "Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick," The Doctor said. "What's wrong, sir?" Octavian asked.

"Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger," The Doctor said. "What danger?" Octavian asked. "The Aplans," Rebekah said.

"The Aplans?" Octavian asked. "They've got two heads," River said. "Yes, I get that. So?" Octavian asked. "So why don't the statues? Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak," The Doctor said.

They all walked into an alcove away from the statues. "Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches," The Doctor said. "Sir?" One of the soldiers asked. "Just do it," The Doctor said. Everyone did as they told. "Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment," The Doctor said. "Are you sure about this?" River asked. "No," The Doctor said.

The light goes out then back in an instant. The statues moved. "Oh, my God. They've moved," Katherine said. The Doctor ran down the passage, and it is filled statues coming towards them. "They're Angels. All of them," The Doctor said. "But they can't be," Rebekah said. "Clerics, keep watching them," The Doctor said. He ran back to a vantage point of the main cavern.

All the statues are climbing up towards them. Katherine, Amy, River and Rebekah followed The Doctor. "Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel," The Doctor explained.

" _And they're coming after us._ "


	10. Ch 9 - Power

The Doctor, Katherine, Amy, River and Rebekah got back to the group. "But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear," River said. "Could they have been here already?" Amy asked. "The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?" The Doctor asked. "Nobody knows," Rebekah said. "We know," The Doctor said.

"They don't look like Angels," Octavian said. "They're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now," Katherine said. The Doctor looked at one of the statues. "Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving," The Doctor said. "Losing their image?" Katherine asked. "And their image is their power. Power. Power!" The Doctor said.

"Doctor?" Amy asked. "Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up," The Doctor said. "We need to get out of here fast," Rebekah said.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in," Octavian said in his walkie-talkie. " _It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir_ ," Bob replied. "Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active," Octavian said. " _I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir_ ," Bob said.

The Doctor grabbed Octavian's walkie-talkie, "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, The Doctor."

"I'm talking to -"

"Where are you now?"

"I'm talking to my -"

The Doctor hold his hand to cut Octavian again, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up."

" _I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal_ ," Bob said. "Well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?" The Doctor asked. " _Snapped their necks, sir_ ," Bob replied. "That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something," The Doctor said.

Octavian grabbed the walkie-talkie, "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan," He said. The Doctor grabbed the walkie-talkie again, "Don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?"

" _I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too_ ," Bob said. "What do you mean, the Angel killed you?" The Doctor asked. " _Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something_ ," Bob said. "If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" The Doctor asked.

" _You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion_ ," Bob said.

"So when you say you're on your way up to us," The Doctor said. " _It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes_ ," Bob's voice said. "No way out," The Doctor said to the others. "Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run," Octavian said and everyone started running. "Doctor, come on," Katherine said. "Coming, I'm coming," The Doctor said. Katherine started running with the others.

They got to the tunnel, "The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering," A soldier said. "They all do," Octavian said as Amy and The Doctor got to the tunnel, were the group are.

"So does the gravity globe," River said. "Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming," Octavian said. "Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves," The Doctor said. "Which means we won't be able to see them," Octavian said. "Which means we can't stay here," Rebekah said. "Two more incoming," One of the soldiers said. "Any suggestions?" Rebekah asked.

"The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium," Octavian said. "There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea," River said to The Doctor. "There's always a way out," He said.

All the lights flickered, "There's always a way out," The Doctor repeated. " _Doctor? Can I speak to The Doctor, please?_ " Bob asked. The Doctor pulled out the walkie-talkie, "Hello, Angels. What's your problem?"

" _Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir_ ," Bob said. "Why are you telling me this?" The Doctor asked. " _There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end_ ," Bob said. "Which is?" The Doctor asked. " _I died in fear_ ," Bob said. "I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked.

" _You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down,_ " Bob said. "What are they doing?" Katherine whispered. "They're trying to make him angry," River whispered. " _I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that,_ " Bob said.

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier," The Doctor said.

" _But you're trapped, sir, and about to die_ ," Bob said. All the lights flickered again. "Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake," The Doctor said.

" _What mistake, sir?_ " Bob asked. The Doctor looked at Katherine and Amy. "Trust me?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah," Amy said. The Doctor looked at Katherine. "Yeah," She said. The Doctor smiled.

"Trust me?" The Doctor asked River. "Always," She said. "Trust me?" The Doctor asked Rebekah. "Yes," Rebekah said. "You lot, trust me?" The Doctor asked. "Sir, two more incoming," One of the soldiers said. "We have faith, sir," Octavian said.

"Give me your gun," The Doctor said to Octavian and he gave The Doctor his gun. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!" The Doctor said. "Jump where?" Octavian asked.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal," The Doctor said. "What signal?" Octavian asked. "You won't miss it," The Doctor said.

" _Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made_ ," Bob said. The Doctor pointed the gun at the hull of the Byzantium, "Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone every tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap," The Doctor said. " _And what would that be, sir?_ " Bob asked.

The Doctor grinned as he spoke before shouting, "Me."


	11. Ch 10 - The Ship

"Up. Look up," The Doctor said. Everyone got up and looked up and saw the angels reaching from up. Katherine looked down at the steel surface below her feet. "Are you okay?" River asked Katherine and Amy.

"Yeah," Katherine said. "What happened?" Amy asked, completely confused. "We jumped," Rebekah replied. "Jumped where?" Amy asked. "Up. Up. Look up," The Doctor said.

"Where are we?" Amy asked. "Exactly where we were," River said. "No we're not," Amy said. "Love, move your feet," The Doctor said to Katherine. She looked down, realizing she was standing on a hatch. "Sorry," Katherine said and she moved.

The Doctor sonicks a circular hatch in the floor, with six inset lights around it. "Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain," Amy said. The Doctor sighed and got up, "Oh, come on, Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on? The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav globe to give us an updraft, and here we are."

"Doctor, the statues. They look more like Angels now," Octavian said. "They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army," The Doctor said. The circular hatch opened.

A light got bang. "They're taking out the lights. Look at them. Look at the Angels. Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you," The Doctor said.

"How? Doctor!" Katherine said as The Doctor jumped down and landed - On the floor. From Katherine's point of view, the wall. "It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move," The Doctor said. Katherine jumped in and landed beside The Doctor, followed by everyone else.

The Doctor worked on a control panel. "The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?" Octavian asked. The hatch closed. "They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished," The Doctor said. A bulkhead further along the corridor starts to close. "Run!" The Doctor said.

"This whole place is a death trap," Octavian said as the bulkhead closed so they didn't make it. "No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic," The Doctor said. Then there was noise from the outside. The Angels trying to get in.

"Oh, just me then. What's through here?" The Doctor asked. "Secondary flight deck," River replied. "So we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy asked.

"I've thought about that," The Doctor said. "And?" Amy asked. "And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See? I've thought about it. The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible," The Doctor said. "How impossible?" River asked. "Two minutes," The Doctor replied. The outer hatch was open. The Doctor pulled Katherine behind him and Amy grabbed Katherine's arm.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing," Octavian said. The lights got out. An arm is silhouetted against the open hatch. "Sir, incoming," One of the soldiers said. The Angel is starting to enter. Another flicker, and four are inside and the hatch is closed behind them.

"Clerics, keep watching them," Octavian said. "And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now," The Doctor said.

"Good work, Doctor," Octavian said. "Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far," The Doctor said. "So far?" Amy asked. "Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control," The Doctor said.

"Good. Fine. Do it," Octavian said. "Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights," The Doctor said. "How long for?" Rebekah asked. "Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer," The Doctor said. "Maybe?" Octavian asked. "I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this," The Doctor said.

"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness," Amy said. "No other way. Bishop," The Doctor said. Kol and Emma looked at Octavian. "Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man?" Octavian asked.

"I absolutely trust him," River said. "He's not some kind of madman, then?" Octavian asked. "I absolutely trust him," River repeated. Octavian turned to Katherine, "And you miss?" He asked. "Do you trust him?"

"Yes, I trust him," Katherine replied. Octavian turned to The Doctor, "Okay, Doctor. We've got your back," He said. "Bless you. Bishop," The Doctor said. "Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste," Octavian said.

"Amy, Katherine, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four turns," The Doctor said. "Ten," Amy said. Katherine frowned. "No, four," She said. "Yeah, four. I heard him," Amy said and she and Katherine hold onto the door. "Ready!" The Doctor said. He plunges his sonic screwdriver into a control unit.

"On my count, then. God be with us all. Three, two, one, fire!" Octavian said. The lights go out, the Clerics start shooting at the approaching Angels. "Turn!" The Doctor said. "Doctor, it's opening. It's working," Katherine said. They get the bulkhead open just enough to squeeze through. The Doctor grabbed Katherine as they all ran through the door and it closed again.


	12. Ch 11 - Amy

They ran along a short corridor and into. "Doctor!" Katherine said. The Doctor dodged inside at the last second, as the door closes, and ran to the controls. The Angels thump on the door and the wheel starts turning.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked as Octavian has placed a device on the door. The wheel stops turning. "Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now," Octavian said. "Yeah?" The Doctor asked with a smirk. The wheel turns. "Dear God!" Octavian said.

"Ah, now you're getting it. You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time," The Doctor said. "Doctor," Katherine said. The wheel on a second door to the right of the main one starts to turn.

"Seal that door. Seal it now," Octavian said. One of the soldiers obeyed. "We're surrounded," River said. And now the door to the left. "Seal it. Seal that door," Octavian said. One of the soldiers obeyed. "Doctor, how long have we got?" Rebekah asked.

"Five minutes, max," The Doctor replied. "Nine," Amy said. "Five," The Doctor said. "Five. Right. Yeah," Amy said. "Then why'd you say nine?" Katherine asked. "I didn't," Amy said. "We need another way out of here," Rebekah said.

"There isn't one," Octavian said. "Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh," River said and she and Rebekah exchanged a glance. "Can we get in there?" Octavian asked. "Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. There's clamps. Release the clamps," The Doctor said. He and a soldier moved things with two other soldiers. "What do they need?" Katherine asked. "They need to breathe," River replied.

The rear wall of the flight deck slides up. Katherine and Amy looked shock. "But that's. That's a," Amy said. "It's an oxygen factory," River said. "It's a forest," Katherine said. "Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory," Rebekah said.

"And if we're lucky, an escape route," The Doctor said. "Eight," Amy said. "What did you say?" River asked. "Nothing," Amy said. Katherine, Rebekah and River exchanged a glance.

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there," The Doctor said and Octavian got in. "On it. Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels," Octavian said. "But trees, on a space ship?" Amy asked as The Doctor got in.

"Oh, more than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs. Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a space ship in a maze. Have I impressed you two yet, Amy Pond and Katherine Williams?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

Katherine and Amy chuckled. "Seven," Amy said. "Seven?" The Doctor asked. He got out and walked over to Amy. "What?" Amy asked. "You said seven," The Doctor said as he looked in her eyes. "No. I didn't," Amy said. "Yeah, you did," Katherine said.

"Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck," Octavian said. "Oh, good. That's where we need to go," The Doctor said. "Plotting a safe path now," Octavian said. "Quick as you like," The Doctor said.

" _Doctor? Excuse me? Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir,_ " Bob said. The Doctor pulled out the walkie-talkie and set on a chair. "Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject," The Doctor said.

" _The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve,_ " Bob said. "Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?" The Doctor asked.

" _The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world. and all the stars and worlds beyond,_ " Bob said. "Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?" The Doctor asked. " _We have no need of comfy chairs_ ," Bob said. "I made him say comfy chairs," The Doctor said. "Six," Amy giggled.

The Doctor jumped to his feet. "Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Amy?" The Doctor asked. " _There is something in her eye_ ," Bob said.

"What's in her eye?" The Doctor asked. " _We are,_ " Bob said. The Doctor looked in Amy's eyes. "What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five. I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine," Amy said.

"You're counting," Katherine said. "Counting?" Amy asked. "You're counting down from ten. You have been for a couple of minutes," Rebekah said. "Why?" Amy asked The Doctor. "I don't know," The Doctor said. "Well, counting down to what?" Amy asked. "I don't know," The Doctor repeated.

" _We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space,_ " Bob said. "Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much," The Doctor said. " _With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand,_ " Bob said.

There was a screeching sound. "What's that? Dear God, what is it?" River asked. "They're back," Octavian said. " _It's hard to put in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing,_ " Bob said. "Laughing?" The Doctor asked. " _Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. The Doctor in the TARDIS hasn't noticed,_ " Bob said.

"Doctor," Octavian said. "No. Wait. There's something I've missed," The Doctor said. They all turned they heads. A steaming W crack in the bulkhead above the entrance, and it is widening. The Doctor walked over to it. "That's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl," Amy said.

"Yes," The Doctor said. "Okay, enough. We're moving out," Octavian said. "Agreed. Doctor?" River said. "Yeah, fine," The Doctor said. He scans the crack. "What are you doing?" Rebekah asked.

"We're not leaving without you," Katherine said. "Oh yes, you are. Bishop?" The Doctor said. "Ms. Williams, Ms. Pond, Doctor Song, Doctor Brenner, now!" Octavian called. "Doctor?" Katherine said. "Come on!" River said. Amy grabbed Katherine's hand and they both rushed to the others.

In the forest, Katherine looked at Amy, who started to feeling not good. Amy stopped. "Amy?" Katherine asked and she stopped in front of her. "Amy, what's wrong?" Katherine asked.

River and Rebekah stopped beside Katherine. "Four," Amy said. She sways and set down, then lies on the mossy tree trunk. "Med scanner, now," River said as Katherine pulled Amy's head on her lap.

One of the soldiers gives River the med scanner. " Doctor Song, Doctor Brenner, we can't stay here. We've got to keep moving," Octavian said. "We wait for the Doctor," Rebekah said.

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved-" Octavian said. "Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home," River said.

The Doctor rushed to them. "Oi! Bishop, the Angels are in the forest," The Doctor said as he walked over to the four. "We need visual contact on every line of approach," Octavian said. "How did you get past them?" River asked.

"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe," The Doctor said. "What was it?" Rebekah asked. "The end of the universe. Let's have a look, then," The Doctor said. He grabbed the scanner from River and looked at it. "Doctor, what's wrong with her?" Katherine asked, worried.

"Nothing. She's fine," Rebekah said. "Everything. She's dying," The Doctor said. "Doctor!" River said. "Yes, you're right. If we lie to her, she'll get all better. Right. Amy, Amy, Amy. What's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Does it mean anything?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor," Amy started. "Busy," The Doctor said. "Scared," Amy said. "Course you're scared. You're dying. Shut up," The Doctor said and he got up. "Okay, let him think," Rebekah said. "What happened? She stared at the Angel. She looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long," The Doctor said.

"Sir! Angel incoming," A soldier said. "And here," A second soldier said. "Keep visual contact. Do not let it move," Octavian said. "Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey. She watched an Angel climb out of the screen," The Doctor said, "She stared at the Angel and, and -"

"The image of an Angel is an Angel," Amy said. "A living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind," The Doctor said and he quickly put his hands over his mouth as Katherine's, Ricer's and Rebekah's eyes grew wide.

"Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die," Amy said quietly. "Please just shut up. I'm thinking. Now, counting. What's that about? Bob, why are they making her count?" The Doctor asked. " _To make her afraid, sir,_ " Bob said.

"Okay, but why? What for?" The Doctor asked. " _For fun, sir,_ " Bob said. The Doctor throw the walkie-talkie away in annoyance. "Doctor, what's happening to me?" Amy asked quietly.

"Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off," The Doctor said. "What do I do?" Amy asked quietly.

"If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would just take over," The Doctor said. "Then what? Quickly," Rebekah said. "We've got to shut down the vision centres of her brain. We've got to pull the plug. Starve the Angel," The Doctor said.

"Doctor, she's got seconds," River said. "How would you starve your lungs?" The Doctor asked. "I'd stop breathing," River said. "Amy, close your eyes," The Doctor said. "No. No, I don't want to," Amy said quietly.

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you. It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes," The Doctor said. Amy squeezed her eyes shut. The med scanner changed from red to green. "She's normalising. You did it. You did it," River said and she, Katherine, The Doctor and Rebekah breathe sigh of relief.


End file.
